1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented system for evaluating a diagnostic state of a component exhibiting measurable characteristics, and more particularly, to a networked distributed computer-implemented system for evaluating a diagnostic state of a component exhibiting measurable characteristics.
2. Discussion
Computer-implemented diagnostic systems are used by a wide variety of service industries. For example, in the automotive industry, a service technician requires particular vehicle data to assist him/her in troubleshooting a vehicle problem. When troubleshooting a particular component, a service technician may require known good vehicle values and/or where to locate a component.
The current method of distributing this information is by providing the technician with a hardcopy manual or by providing them with a CD ROM whereby they can download the information into a personal computer. A typical vehicle dealership may have only one PC per service department. The information pertaining to a particular vehicle is located on this PC and several users may need to access the data concurrently. Technicians therefore are typically waiting to obtain information to diagnose a vehicle. Another disadvantage of the current diagnosis approaches is that the service technician is unable to remotely access the data required to repair or to gain knowledge about a particular component. The service technician is further hindered if the component data is out of date or being utilized by another technician. These present approaches experience certain disadvantages in performing diagnostics in an efficient and effective manner.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages as well as other disadvantages. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the present invention includes a distributed computer-implemented diagnostic system for determining a diagnostic state of a component. The component exhibits measurable characteristics. The system includes a database that stores reference component characteristic data. A computer server is connected to the database, and a computer client is connected to the computer server via a network. The client computer provides data requests to the server computer in order to retrieve the component characteristic data from the database. A portable computer is connected to the computer client in order to have data access to the retrieved component characteristic data and to provide the component characteristic data for performing diagnosis. The diagnostic state of the component is determined based upon the retrieved component characteristic data as provided by the portable computer and upon at least one of the measurable characteristics of the component.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is directed to providing a computer-implemented diagnostic system for evaluating an electrical component and relaying this data to the service technician. The data consists of measured values of known good circuits for components. The current, voltage and resistance is measured and recorded on a table. The data also includes information pertaining to a components such as location, sizing, and general requirements. The data is stored in a database. A technician can retrieve this information by means of a personal computer which is connected via a network (such as an Internet network) to a computer server. By retrieving the component information from the internet server, the technician is assured accurate and up to date information. This information can be stored in the personal computer. Another feature of this invention is that a portable computer may be connected to the personal computer, whereby the portable computer can store the retrieved component and/or training tutorial. The portable computer can also be detached from the personal computer allowing the technician the ability to compare the retrieved component data with the measured values at a remote location.
Various other features and advantages will become apparent to one skilled in the art after having the benefit of studying the teachings of the specification, the drawings, and the claims.